1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a sprayable product, e.g. a hair spray, from an aerosol container, comprising a spray head and an axially slidable tube section mounted in a housing of the spray head, a first spring urging the tube section away from the housing and in an operating direction of the spray head, a valve inside the aerosol container, which has a second spring that is provided for urging the pipe section toward the spray head, two nozzles arranged in succession in the operating direction and respective feed ducts for the nozzles that are connectable with the tube section by means of a feed passage.
2. Prior Art
An apparatus of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,560 with which a conical spray with a comparatively wide spray angle or a conical spray with a comparatively small spray angle can be produced. In an initial position the valve is closed and a feed duct connects the tube section with a lower nozzle which has a comparatively large diameter. If the spray head is pushed downward, a lower spring is compressed, a valve opening of the aerosol container is opened and product in the aerosol container is fed through the tube section, the feed duct and the feed passage to the lower nozzle so that a comparatively wider conical spray is produced. By depressing the spray head further downward an upper spring is compressed, the feed passage in the spray head is pushed upward and a conical spray is fed only through the upper feed duct to an upper nozzle of comparatively small diameter aligned parallel to the lower nozzle with the lower feed duct closed, whereby a comparatively smaller conical spray is produced. In this way according to choice either a wider or smaller conical spray can be produced according to the extent the spray head is depressed.
GB 1260616 discloses that it is known to supply two equal parallel nozzles at the same time with sprayable product in order to produce a spray with an oval cross-section by overlapping two conical sprays.
No simultaneous operation of both nozzles is possible in the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,560, so that no overlapping conical sprays are produced in order to attain an approximately oval cross-section for a dispensed product.
However in the apparatus disclosed in GB 1260616, in contrast, it is not possible to produce a single conical spray.